


Природа и воспитание: Високосный год (Bissextile)

by PulpFiction



Series: Природа и воспитание [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Високосные года всегда имеют отношение к астрономии. Оливер пошел в школу [1].Четвертый фик серии "Природа и воспитание". Действие происходит примерно через два года после "Снега".





	Природа и воспитание: Високосный год (Bissextile)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bissextile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137814) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



— Сегодня двадцать девятое февраля, — объявил Оливер.  
Шерлок забеспокоился. Он видел, что всё в идеальном порядке, а если кто-нибудь и знал, когда Оливер Ватсон-Холмс находится в идеальном порядке, так это Шерлок Холмс. Но внешние свидетельства полного порядка Оливера, сидящего на кухне и с воодушевлением поглощающего овсянку, находились в противоречии с вышеупомянутым заявлением. Шерлоку требовались доказательства. Поскольку на кону было благополучие Оливера, Шерлок выбрал самый прямой путь:  
— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?  
Тот кивнул и сказал, набив рот кашей:  
— Сегодня «день прыжка» [2].  
— Не разговаривай с полным ртом, — мягко укорил его Джон, выходя на кухню. Он хмуро посмотрел на чайник, очевидно обеспокоенный тем, что чайник волшебным образом сам собой не приготовил чая. Громко вздохнул и зазвенел кружками.  
Шерлок тревожно посмотрел на Оливера.  
— День прыжка? Откуда взялся этот невероятно бесполезный праздник и почему тебя он заботит?  
Оливер одарил его взглядом, проглотил овсянку и объяснил:  
— Из-за Коперника.  
Шерлок сдался и взглянул на Джона.  
— С Оливером что-то не так.  
— Сегодня день прыжка, Шерлок, — Джон сел за стол с кружкой в руке.  
С единственной кружкой. Шерлок нахмурился.  
— А что, день прыжка означает день охраны чая? — это казалось основной особенностью этого праздника с точки зрения Шерлока (крайне интеллектуальной). В противном случае, день прыжка не мог иметь никакого значения.  
Джон поднял брови и сделал глоток из кружки.  
— Нет, папочка, это наука! — произнес Оливер.  
— День прыжка? — заметил Шерлок саркастически. — А нормального латинского названия нет?  
— Земля вращается вокруг Солнца, — начал пылко Оливер, забираясь к Шерлоку на колени, чтобы лучше донести свою мысль. Оливер любил учить Шерлока. Единственное, что делало этот процесс терпимым, было то, что учителем был Оливер.  
— Да, — подтвердил Шерлок, пытаясь говорить недовольным тоном, одновременно поглаживая растрепанные кудряшки сына. — Знаю. Ты и папа не даете мне забыть о том, что Коперник открыл вращение Земли вокруг Солнца.  
Джон скрыл улыбку в чашке с чаем.  
— Земля совершает один оборот за 365 дней с четвертью, — продолжил Оливер.  
— Допустим.  
Джон опять улыбнулся и встал.  
— Итак, каждые четыре года, — Оливер выставил четыре пальца, демонстрируя сказанное, — четверти складываются. И мы добавили целый день. Чрезвычайно умно. Этот день и называется днем прыжка. Папа рассказал мне об этом.  
«Папа» занялся приготовлением второй кружки чая, так что Шерлок в одиночестве был вынужден обсуждать день прыжка.  
Даже если он и не имел смысла.  
— Но почему он называется днем прыжка? Неэстетично. Мы же не прыгаем через день. Мы тупо сидим и ждем, когда он закончится, разве не так?  
Оливер задумался.  
Джон поставил чай перед Шерлоком, и тот самодовольно посмотрел на мужа, радуясь, что заставил обоих умолкнуть.  
— Это не значит, что мы неправы, — заметил Джон.  
— Коперник скучен, — объявил Шерлок, взмахнув рукой и с удовольствием приступая к чаю.  
Оливер задохнулся от негодования.  
— Если только мы не говорим, — добавил Шерлок, — об Оливере Копернике. Он вовсе не скучный.  
Ребенок довольно кивнул.  
— Я тоже так думаю.  
Он прижался к Шерлоку.  
— Ты прав по поводу названия, папочка, оно не имеет смысла.  
— Я всегда прав, — подтвердил тот.  
Джон фыркнул, но спорить не стал. День прыжка, подумал Шерлок, до сих пор имел явный успех.

**Комментарии:**

[1] Речь здесь идет, конечно, о начальной, подготовительной школе.  
В Великобритании школьное образование является обязательным с 5 до 16 лет.  
До начала обучения, а именно с 2-х летнего возраста, дети посещают Nursery или Pre-preparatory School (аналог наших детских садов). Это может быть как самостоятельное учебное заведение, так и часть начальной школы. Стоит заметить, что именно из-за того, что детский сад может являться частью школы, и возникла легенда, что дети в Великобритании идут в школу с 2-х лет.  
Несмотря на то, что обязательный возраст начала обучения 5 лет, дети имеют возможность в 4 года поступить в подготовительный класс, который называется Reception Year.  
https://www.studentinfo.net/faq1-education-system-uk  
То есть, Оливеру, вероятно, здесь года 3-4.

[2] В английском языке есть устойчивое сочетание «leap day», что дословно означает «день прыжка», а переводится на русский как «29 февраля». Также есть и «leap year» — високосный год. Имеется и синоним «bissextile», ведущий, как и русское слово «високосный», свое происхождение от латинского выражения «шестой день до мартовских календ». Во времена Юлия Цезаря первый день каждого месяца называли «календами». 28 февраля римляне называли «первым днем перед мартовскими календами» («primum dies ante calendas martias»), 27 февраля был «вторым днем до мартовских календ» («secundum dies ante calendas martias») и т.д. Для того чтобы ввести високосный год, Юлий Цезарь добавил один день между шестым и пятым днем перед календами, т.е. между днями 23 и 24 февраля. Этот дополнительный день был назван «вторым шестым днем до мартовских календ» – «bis sextus dies ante calendas martias», поэтому и год, когда добавлялся такой день, был назван «bissextus».  
Однако в русском языке нет никаких «дней прыжков», есть только одно слово «високосный», поэтому мне пришлось немного помудрить с переводом, чтобы сохранить соль последних фраз Шерлока.


End file.
